


26

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Katte-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: He's young and he's rich and he's pretty and he's unmarried and he's in love with the crown prince.





	26

**Author's Note:**

> This is not how it happened but whatever.

He’s 22 and he’s handsome and he’s rich and the world seems to smile at him all the time. _Fortune's child_ , people say, and he just laughs.  
Sometimes he does silly things just to make life more interesting, and sometimes he makes his father mad along the way.  
He gets invited to all the balls in town and he goes there and dances and laughs and jokes with fellow army officers and flirts with heiresses.  
And sometimes it’s the other way round.

 

*

  
He’s 23 and he’s introduced at the court. His friends are jealous and he smiles; his father is proud and he smiles even more. People ask him about his plans and he has none.  
Life is beautiful.  
There are some nameless countesses and young noble ladies who try to flirt with him and he starts to think about marrying one of them, just to fulfill his father’s wish and settle down, but then the young prince calls him “Hans” and the world is no longer the same.

 

*

  
He’s 24 and he’s still young and he’s unmarried and in love and Frederick tells him he’s beautiful and he blushes for the first time in his life.  
Frederick also says some other things and they both laugh and they also kiss and the young prince looks happy when they are together.  
Sometimes Frederick talks for hours and sometimes he just falls asleep with his head on Katte’s shoulder and sometimes he cries like a baby and swears he’ll kill his father, the old king, and it takes a lot of tenderly whispered promises to hush him.

 

*

  
He’s 25 and life flies fast.  
Frederick refuses to wear the uniform his father wants him to, and sometimes he refuses to speak German.  
Sometimes he refuses to speak at all.  
He can keep silent for a whole day just to anger his father and Katte’s heart breaks when the old king spits the most vulgar insults in the prince’s face. He tries to make Frederick happy, he makes fool of himself, embarrasses himself, does the most daring things and forgets his family name.  
He also says “I love you” every now and then, just to see the glimpse of happiness in Frederick’s eyes.  
It’s usually in French and rarely in German.  
Frederick’s heartbeat became his favorite sound and he confesses that to the prince, who calls him silly and kisses him on the cheek.

  
It’s not their fault they need to hide in the back of the garden or in the unused chambers of the palace.

  
Frederick never drinks but one night he does and then he finds Katte and escorts him out of sight, and then he lowers his eyes and says he wants to run away with him.

 

*

  
He’s 26 and he _would_ die for Frederick.


End file.
